


the unveiling

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Merlin,” Harry whispered, his throat drying as Draco rolled up his sleeve.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	the unveiling

**Author's Note:**

> for [@harry100](https://delacourtings.dreamwidth.org/140529.html)'s challenge #402: merlin.

_“Merlin,”_ Harry whispered, his throat drying as Draco rolled up his sleeve. The tattoo didn’t conceal the Dark Mark like Harry had expected but instead interacted with it. A large dragon, green with sparkling scales, slithered around the mark, breathing out fire. With each flame that burst from the dragon’s mouth, the mark got smaller and smaller.

“I didn’t want to cover it completely,” Draco said, not meeting Harry’s eyes. “I don’t deserve to forget. But I didn’t want to just leave it either.”

Harry gently grabbed Draco’s wrist and leaned down, placing his lips to the mark.

Draco shivered.


End file.
